1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a binding agent, a surface treatment method using the binding agent and articles manufactured by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Anodizing processes are usually applied to aluminum or aluminum alloy substrates to form decorative anodic oxide films thereon. However, for a welded aluminum or aluminum alloy substrate on which welding joint is formed, the anodic oxide film formed on the welding joint always presents an undesired black appearance. Paint having an appearance similar to the anodic oxide film may be sprayed on the welding joint to eliminate the black appearance. However, paint poorly bonds to the substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.